(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanning device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Typical image forming apparatuses include an apparatus employing an exposure device that forms an electrostatic latent image by scanning an image bearing member with light. Such an exposure device is an assembly including a light source that emits light, plural optical members, and so forth. From the viewpoints of costs and reliability improvement, one type of exposure device may be applied to different types of image forming apparatuses.